warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
Warriors are adult Clan cats who feed and protect the Clan. Their duties are extremely important to the overall survival of the Clan. Description Warriors have been trained in the ways of fighting and hunting in addition to the ways of the Warrior Code. They are charged with the responsibility to feed and protect those cats who are elderly or otherwise unable to spend the required time out of camp. Warriors make up most of a Clan: each cat is, was, or will be a warrior (except medicine cats). When a she-cat expects or nurses kits, she temporarily gives up her warrior duties, but takes them up again when her kits are apprenticed. Although, sometimes this is not true, as some cats would rather stay in the nursery to help other arrivals of new kits(such as Daisy). Tasks Warriors have the following tasks: *Providing defense and security **Border patrols ***Marking of borders ***Evicting or chasing out trespassers **Camp security ***Stand guard and raise the alarm if invaded ***Protect the camp in the event of attack *Providing food for the Clan in the form of fresh-kill **Bring prey back to the Clan *Serving in offensive operations **Perform preemptive attacks against other Clans, either to eliminate a specific threat or to carry out another objective defined by the Clan Leader *Mentor warrior apprentices Education Kits are apprenticed at the age of six moons to a warrior, and are made full warriors once their mentor is satisfied with their skills and knowledge, and after they pass an assessment and their leader is pleased with their training. During apprenticeship, the apprentice must pass several assessments - tasks their mentor gives them, usually hunting in a specific place, while the mentor follows them unseen to check how are they getting on. An apprenticeship usually lasts for six moons or more (Except for Graystripe and Firestar, who became warriors at 9 moons), thus, warriors are older than 12 moons. Cats become warrior apprentices after an Apprentice Ceremony, and full warriors after a Warrior Ceremony. Mentors A warrior who currently instructs an apprentice is called a mentor.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 18 Before a warrior can become a deputy, they must mentor at least one apprentice,Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 7 as noted by the warrior code. Special Cases Senior Warriors A senior warrior is a warrior who is older and more experienced than the others, but has not decided to become an elder yet , and would rather serve their Clan as long as they can. Senior warriors are given respect, and are often asked for advice by the Clan leader. In the warriors' den, the senior warriors sleep towards the middle where it is warmest, while the younger warriors sleep towards the sides . An example of a senior warrior is Whitestorm of ThunderClan, who was well respected by all his Clanmates. Daylight Warriors The concept of "daylight warriors" was introduced in SkyClan's Destiny. It denotes kittypets who sleep with their Twolegs in a Twoleg Nest at night, but participate in a Clan's activities by day, hunting and patrolling . They even train apprentices (an example of this would be Billystorm training Snookpaw), or become a medicine cat apprentice (as is the case of Frecklewish). See Also *List of Warriors *List of Senior Warriors *List of Daylight Warriors *Apprentice *Mentor References and Citations Category:Clan Hierarchy